


【起次方水仙】随笔

by RealLULU



Category: Spanking - Fandom, allby, 白宇 - Fandom, 起次方
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	1. Chapter 1

故事发生在黑起和白起正式在一起之后……

白起看了眼刚到游乐园就对着冰淇淋车扑过去的黑起，默默思考了一下，嗯，应该算是在一起了。

最开始白起并没有和小黑和解的打算。因为林夏，两个人彻底决裂，你死我活，搞得双方都疲惫不堪。事情慢慢过去之后，原本以为身为恶灵的小黑会彻底消失，没想到白起一时心软，竟然化出一模一样的肉身，让小黑得以以真实的身份存在在这个世界上。而共享的肉身精神力量来自本源，意味着白起不死，小黑也能永远活在这个世界上。

原本只是怜惜小黑被自己在潜意识里锁了千年而做出的补偿，却没料到小黑竟然黏上白起了。

想到这一点，白起默默感觉头又开始痛。

鬼使神差，看着自己身边这个闹腾又会撒娇的小魔鬼，白起竟生出了些许的喜爱。这份喜爱来得太过隐秘，却因为二人精神相通，被小黑逮了个正着。于是，月黑风高夜，黑起主动爬上了白起的床……

在拥有了白起男朋友的身份之后，小黑越发肆无忌惮了。他仗着自己和白起长得一模一样，今天大闹董事会，把手下人辛辛苦苦做出来的决案全否了，明天上个头条，宣布自家公司倒闭了，吓得股市疯狂跳水，总之能怎么折腾白起的资产，就怎么折腾，害得那段时间白起连治病救人都没有时间，一直在忙着到处救火，气得恨不得再拿铁链子给他锁起来塞回潜意识里。

俩人又是吵架又是谈判的鸡飞狗跳闹了好几回，白起实在搞不懂黑起想要做什么，索性不理他。公司董事会请示白起做决定之前，必须确认本尊身份，底下员工也学习分辨俩人谁是谁。说实话，这并不是什么难事，因为小黑和白起虽说长相一样，偏偏性格差太多，黑起试着假扮过，可惜从未成功。他一走进自家公司，所有人都一脸惊慌失措立刻作鸟兽散，搞得小黑都在纳闷白起到底施了什么法。

原本闹得可开心的小黑，突然被架空，心里可失落了。白起就看着他魂不守舍地在家里晃来荡去，翻翻书，丢开，吃吃零食，没劲，看看电视，无聊。最后往地板上一躺，仰天长叹：“让我死了算啦！！！”

彼时白起正坐在沙发上看书——《孩子叛逆期怎么办？》。他看了一会儿觉得里面的案例各种似曾相识，意识到这本书不知道从哪里冒出来的，转念一想，肯定又是阿离搞的鬼，再看看地板上四仰八叉躺着的那个家伙，惊觉自己每天面对的就是这个八岁叛逆期男孩，叹气，还是叹气。

叹气归叹气，白起看小黑在地板上打滚，乐得自在，谁料到下一秒他感觉自己膝盖一沉，小黑顺着他的膝盖黏了上来。

“喂，姓白的，”小黑眼睛亮晶晶看着白起，一看就不怀好意，“你怎么在看这种书？”

白起翻了个白眼，没理他。

小黑又要往上爬，被白起挡开。

白起挪到一边，小黑就盘腿坐在他适才坐过的地方，暖暖的还带着白起的体温。

“难不成，你怀孕了？！”

白起还是不理他。

黑起嘿嘿坏笑起来：“看来我本事还不小。”

白起放下书，瞪着黑起，说：“你想仔细了，要怀也是你怀。”

黑起一噎，又厚着脸皮说：“行啊！男朋友想要宝宝，我义不容辞！”

白起咬牙：“你不说话，没人把你当哑巴。”

“我当然不是哑巴，哑巴的人是你才对。看书看书，一看就是两个小时，书有什么好看的？你理也不理我，我都快闷死啦！”

白起又拿起书，还没来得及看，就被小黑一把抽走。

“给我看看，这里面讲了男的怎么怀孕吗？”

白起冷笑：“这里面说，孩子调皮捣蛋，就该揍一顿。”

小黑吐了吐舌头。现在的他武力值不比从前，真要动起手，绝对打不过白起。于是他老老实实把书还给了白起，笑眯眯地说：“你继续，你继续。”

白起又瞪他，却也没了看书的心思，就问：“你这一天天的，不给自己找点事做吗？”

“我找了呀！”黑起特别认真，眉头都皱紧了，“我说我们公司（“是我的公司。”白起说）股价大跌要裁员，叫你员工主动辞职，也说了‘我’身染重病，要把公司卖了。可你的那些手下现在一个个都变坏了啊！竟然理都没有理我！你说说看，过不过分？啊？再怎么样我也是老板啊……”

白起瞪着小黑。

小黑脖子一缩，顺势接下去说：“呃……他男朋友嘛！你，你这么凶干嘛？”说着，又不以为然地把双腿往茶几上一架，说：“我好无聊，要不……你陪我玩会儿？”

白起还没搞清楚自己怎么就出现在了游乐园里，黑起已经把冰淇淋递到他嘴边。

“来一口，特别好吃！”

白起皱眉。

冰淇淋又往前送了送。

看着小黑一脸兴奋的模样，白起心头一动，下意识张嘴舔了一口冰淇淋。

嗯，草莓味的，很甜。

黑起见白起吃了冰淇淋，心里满满的开心，就着他吃过的地方咬了下去，说：“我知道你不喜欢吃冰淇淋，舔一口意思一下就可以了哈！”

？？？好吧……白起心里第一百零一次叹气。

“走啦！海盗船我来啦！”

白起被黑起拉着，踉跄几步，偏偏不知道为何，没来由地竟然觉得心情倒还不错，嘴角不知不觉就浮起笑容来。


	2. Chapter 2

在白起眼里，黑起就是永远长不大的“小傻子”，对一切新奇的事情大呼小叫，充满好奇心。

虽然在心底深处，白起知道这家伙是个小魔鬼，你一不小心就可能被他尖尖的牙齿咬伤，但偏偏当他趴在沙发上吃着薯片玩手机的时候，看起来又那么乖巧无害。

“哎。”白起喊小魔鬼。

小魔鬼抬起眼皮子瞥了他一眼，继续管自己玩手机。

白起微咳，冷静地说：“别趴着玩手机，对眼睛不好。”

小魔鬼一听，耳朵都竖起来了，蹭地跳起来问：“你关心我？”

白起皱眉：“有什么不对吗？”

小魔鬼嘿嘿一笑，歪着脑袋打量白起，眼睛里净是暧昧。

白起翻白眼：“莫名其妙的。”说着站起来就要走。

小魔鬼还在坏笑着逗白起。

白起绷不住了，说：“那，那你的眼睛难受，我也会感受到的好不好？我是不想我的眼睛也跟着一起难受。”

一个“好”字被黑起说得千回百转的，话音未落，人已经趴在白起身上了。

“你关心我眼睛，我特别开心。”黑起仰着脑袋看白起，笑眯眯的。

两张一模一样的脸上却露出毫不相同的神色。

白起想，这样天真烂漫的表情怕是永远都不会出现在自己的脸上。偏偏世界上就有个人，仿佛代替着他哭代替着他笑，把他压抑了千年的感情都宣泄了出来一般，心里也就格外想纵着他。

边想，手就伸过去轻轻摸着黑起的脑袋。

黑起跳起来啄了一下白起的唇，笑着说：“番茄味，甜的。”

“嗯，你本来就是甜的。”

白起说着，吻了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

两千年来，白起睡觉时候从来都是非常安稳，经常一个姿势到天明，晚上也极少做梦。他习惯了井然有序的生活，也很乐于将这样的生活维持下去。

但是……

白起叹气，看了一眼旁边这个跟只树袋熊一样扒拉着自己的家伙，看来，是维持不下去了。

黑起睡姿非常糟糕，一直在折腾，动来动去，总得找个啥抱着才能睡。

一开始俩人还没在一起的时候，白起并不知道他睡相这么差，直到有一天，黑起抱着枕头赤着脚跑到他房间，眼巴巴地说：“我做噩梦了，我睡不着。”没等白起表示啥，就蹭蹭蹭爬到他身侧乖乖躺好。

白起无奈。不过既然身为男朋友，白起还是默许了他和自己同床的要求，并且在当晚很好地行使了自己作为男朋友的权利。

夜深人静，白起莫名感到呼吸不畅。一睁眼，胸口上一只小猪睡得天塌不惊，柔顺的刘海遮在眼帘，在梦里还在砸吧嘴。白起忍不住伸手碰了碰他的嘴唇。因为睡前的激烈运动，此时还略有些红肿的嘴唇，看起来非常诱人。

再一瞧，被子也给蹬了老远，白起只好认命地坐起来捞被子，把小魔鬼仔细地裹好，免得着凉。

这一系列举动似乎把人给闹醒了，黑起揉揉眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句“别，别动了”，蹭了蹭，扒拉着白起的衣口，丝毫没有松手的意思。

白起小心翼翼地躺回去，好吧，其实被人这样依赖着的感觉，还不赖。

黑起不知道，再次入眠时，白起的嘴角微微笑了。

就这样，在白起习惯了夜间被黑起折腾得逆来顺受之前，黑起这个小魔鬼成功地降低了白起的睡眠质量。偏偏当事人对此一无所知，嗯。


	4. Chapter 4

黑起在X生活上从来都是放得开的那一个，虽然被关了两千年，但是一朝开了荤，学起来那叫一个快。偏偏黑起回忆了一遍白起的记忆，发现这人无趣得很，花样少得可怜，怪不得从来只是做就完事儿，也没有换个姿势、换种套路，更别提搞点什么助兴了，就连偶尔被口，都搞得面红耳赤的，一不留神两个大红脸面面相觑，啥性致都没有了。扼腕！

21世纪别的不好说，信息量比起两千年前那是彻底大爆炸。于是黑起很认真地开始研究各种套路，学会了还在床上手把手教白起，教完了还评价一番。

“白先生刚才表现得不错嘛。”

“白先生，这个姿势可还喜欢？”

“靠，你倒是爽了啊！折腾死我了！不来了不来了！”

“啥……嗯……别吵了……”尾音渐弱。

好吧，这种情况下，一般是把人做得过了。

白起替小魔鬼拉好被子，搂着也一起沉入梦乡。

但是，今天不对劲！

白起发现今天黑起特别不对劲！采访回来就在客厅里转来转去骂骂咧咧，发现白起不理他，直接甩门走了，到傍晚才回来。

莫名心怀愧疚想要补偿小黑的白起做了一桌子的菜。

黑起回来的时候，就看到白起坐在桌前，假模假样一本正经地对他笑笑：“来吃饭？”

“哼！”

“吃过了？”

黑起眼见到白起眼里流露出的一点失落，还是故意说：“吃过了，吃得可饱了。”

“那可惜了，”白起笑笑，“今天还特意做了你最爱的糖醋排骨。”

“切，”黑起翻白眼，“我才不稀罕，你自己吃吧。”说着就跑回房间把自己反锁在里面。

白起咬牙，一怒之下直接把手里的碗震裂了。

晚上睡觉的时候，白起换了睡衣去掀被子，发现旁边那个小魔鬼只给自己留了个后脑勺，心里又是没来由地一阵烦闷。

边上的家伙明显没睡着，白起躺下之后，想了又想，忍不住伸手去搂黑起。

“别碰我！”嘿，火气还挺大的。

白起不管他的抗议，凑过去把头埋在他的后脖，轻轻吻了几下。黑起扑腾地更起劲了，扭得好似一尾鱼。

“这里不可以碰！”

“那哪里可以碰？”

“哪里都不可以碰！”

“你怎么了？”白起皱眉，语气里带了点埋怨。

“我怎么了？该问你怎么了！”黑起腾地坐起来，刘海都乱乱的，看起来特别可爱。

“那我怎么了？”白起没办法，虚心求教。

“今天采访的时候，你不是说我所有地方都很讨厌吗？”这句话显然在黑起心里憋了一整天，说出来又快又急又大声，让白起的脑子懵了三秒钟。

他回忆了一下，好像是有这么回事儿，点头说：“那你不也说了我所有地方都很讨厌？”

“我！你……还，还不是你先这么说我的！”黑起委屈。

白起又点头：“我也没有说错，的确是挺讨厌的。”

“混蛋！所有地方都很讨厌，以后不准碰我！”黑起大半夜的爬起来求安慰求亲亲求抱抱，结果啥也没有，反而被气得半死，这下更懒得理白起，倒头蒙着被子就装死。

白起凑过去拉他的被子，哎嘿，一下子还拉不动。

他忍不住笑了，俯下身子去亲黑起露在外面的乱糟糟的头毛，亲了一口，自言自语说：“嗯，这里很讨厌。”

又隔着被子吻他：“这里也讨厌。”

“这里也讨厌。”“那里也讨厌。”

亲一口，说一句。

说一句，又亲一口。

白起的吻太温柔。黑起绷不住，掀开被子，含嗔带怨地瞪着白起，扭曲着表情不肯露出笑容，小脸蛋却是红扑扑的，也不知道是憋的还是羞的。

白起哈哈一笑，搂着压了下去。

事后，黑起被白起搂在怀里，愤恨地说：“姓白的，还哪里讨厌不？！”

白起抱紧了他：“傻瓜，这千年的岁月流转，晨起星落，我也就只有你了。”


	5. Chapter 5

在白起心里，黑起的心思多少有点捉摸不定。他笑的时候，可能在想什么鬼主意，他撒娇的时候，又可能是为了达成什么不可告人的目的；更别说那一次他主动奉献了自己，一举成功拿下白起——好吧虽然，白起也必须承认，对这件事他很感谢黑起帮他捅破了这层窗户纸，不然，指不定这俩还要纠缠到什么时候。不过也因此，表面上淡定从容的白起，面对黑起的时候，经常暗自在扶额。

但黑起就不一样啦！别看黑起整天嘻嘻哈哈没个正型，白起心底想的啥，他眼珠子转一转就一清二楚了。除了归功于俩人两千年来延续至今的精神共享以外，还因为白起实在是个透明人，过于容易看穿。

白起对黑起生气的时候，绷着一张脸不说话，眉头皱得紧紧的，看起来很不好惹，阿离都不敢近身。其实呀，浑身上下都写着“快来哄我！再不哄我我就自闭了！”这种时候黑起只需要趴在他膝头，乖乖冲他道个歉，就什么事都没有了。如果有的话，那就往上再一爬，死皮赖脸地抱着白起，说一些撒娇的话，例如“你是不是不爱我了呀？”之类的。如果白起生气到在这种时候都选择挡开黑起，起身离开……那也不用太担心，晚上多准备几个套套就行了，咳咳，虽然第二天的后遗症可能会有点强烈……但又有什么关系呢，只要可以哄男朋友开心，黑起什么都做得出来。

而当白起害羞的时候，就更可爱了。黑起忍不住回忆起白起红红的耳尖，强作镇定的扭曲表情，会把看起来特别无辜的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。第一次黑起给白起口的时候他就这样，扯着黑起的头毛死咬着牙关不说话。黑起被扯得头皮疼，忍不住松了口抬头看他，就看到他脑袋冒烟，双眼紧闭，如果不是整张脸红得跟个熟透了的大苹果，还以为他在上酷刑。黑起第一次跟白起提想玩SM的时候，白起也是一愣。虽然经过白起前期深入的学习研究，整个游戏过程双方都非常满意并且乐在其中，但白起的第一反应至今回想起来还是能娱乐到黑起。

虽然俩人长得一样，但黑起从没说出口的是，他觉得白起长得可帅可高大了。黑起总喜欢窝得小小一团在沙发上睡着，白起也习惯了看完书把这只小黑猫抱回床上。偶尔在白起的怀里迷迷糊糊醒过来，就仰着头，仿佛看镜子一般却是一张冷静又淡定的脸，天塌下来有他扛着那样安心。白起觉察到黑起醒了，会停下来亲亲他的额头，笑着问：“小猫睡精神了？看来晚上可得闹了啊……”

黑起眯着眼睛嘿嘿一笑，像偷吃了小鱼干的小喵咪。

值此良辰，夜正好，情正浓……


	6. Chapter 6

这整件事，要从一小罐冰淇淋开始说起。

黑起在白起的意识里被困了千年，如今终于得以见天日，自然是要好好享乐一番。偏偏他对冰淇淋情有独钟，自打之前在游乐园吃过之后，天天闹着要买冰淇淋吃。彼时他的精神体刚与白起主体分离开，新打造的肉身又很脆弱，还需要喝药进补，白起怕他多吃落下病根，索性断了冰淇淋的供应。平日里不达目的誓不罢休的黑起这回倒是乖乖地就戒了冰淇淋，也没有再提新的要求。

这般过了些日子，白起看他每天乖乖巧巧地喝药，苦得不行也没大肆抱怨，心下一软，再算算也有些时日了，便在一天治疗病人后，买了一罐冰淇淋带回家。

吃过晚饭，白起起身收拾碗筷，眼睛还瞧着黑起在那里龇牙咧嘴地喝药，忍不住笑了。

于是乎，好不容易把苦药捱下去的黑起，刚一放下药碗，就看到桌子上端端正正放着一小罐冰淇淋。

“欸？”黑起抬头，琥珀色的眸子征询地看着白起。

白起清清嗓子：“不是苦吗？”

小黑猫的神色顿时飞舞了起来，整张脸都生动明亮，喜悦的表情掩都掩不住，抓了勺子就要挖着吃。

“注意点，就只能吃一半。”

“嗯嗯嗯，唔唔唔。”黑起无暇理会他，顾自挖了一大勺塞进嘴里。冰爽清凉，还是他最爱的草莓味！黑起快乐得简直飞起来了。

白起看他趴在餐桌上狂甩尾巴的样子，忍俊不禁，假模假样地拿了本书坐在沙发上，却一直关注着他。眼瞅着一会儿功夫已经吃了一大半，白起叹口气，站起来挡着他下一勺，说：“不是说好的吃一半？”

“……”黑起委屈脸。

白起不理他，收了剩下的小半罐放进冰箱里。

出来的时候，小魔鬼咬着勺子，还坐在餐桌边，一条腿晃啊晃的，笑得特别邪恶。

白起皱眉。黑起一旦露出这个表情，那绝对没好事情。他假装没看见，径直走向沙发。

黑起啪嗒啪嗒地拖着拖鞋走过来，往他身边一挤，说：“我第一次吃冰淇淋，是和林夏在游乐园里吃的。”

白起心里纳闷他为什么突然提这事儿，面上只随意“嗯”了一声。

“这让我想起，你还说要带林夏去迪士尼……”

白起从书本里抬起头，丢了一个眼神给黑起，意思是：你想说什么？

黑起接着说：“可你都没有带我去过迪士尼！”

坏了……白起心下一沉。

小魔鬼有了去迪士尼的念头之后，就开始兴致勃勃做攻略。

这两千年的资本积累，让白起也略有一点积蓄。但是他平日并不关注这些，都由老陈在打理，最多就是阿离不定时会汇报一下。他不说，黑起虽然知道他有各种投资，却也不太清楚到底有多少钱。

为了订行程酒店，黑起去了解了一下白起的资产。

不了解不要紧，一了解可闹翻天了，直接导致白起大半夜的被吵得睡不了觉。

“我的天！你有这么多钱，竟然不告诉我？”

“你也没问啊。”

“你这么多钱，你竟然还天天在家里做饭？”

“我以为你喜欢我做的菜？”

“那我也喜欢吃大餐啊！你竟然连个馆子都没带我去下过？！”

“……白起，我真是看透你了！”

“以后你的钱就是我的钱了！”

“你太让我失望了白先生！夫夫之间互相的信任呢？坦诚相待呢？！”

白起皱眉，真是太吵了……没办法，最后还是“暴力”解决了问题。

意识到男朋友真实经济水平之后，黑起就开始大摇大摆地安排行程。他们在迪士尼和米老鼠合影，在游乐项目上大笑，在城堡前自拍。两个长得一模一样的人，手拉手肩并肩，吸引了无数游人的目光，甚至有人好奇地问：“你俩双胞胎吗？”

“说什么双胞胎呢！他我男朋友！”黑起一把揽过白起，直接亲了口，把路人闹了个大红脸。

结果就是在经历了疯狂玩耍的一天后，白起躺在米老鼠的床单下，瞪着戴着米奇头箍的男朋友，感觉自己仿佛单身汉带了个五岁的孩子。

黑起扑进白起怀里的时候，白起问他：“迪士尼好玩吗？”

“不好玩。”黑起很诚实，虽然顶着这样的头箍，实在没啥说服力。

白起好奇了：“为什么？”

“太幼儿啦！没有十几米高的海盗船，也没有疯狂过山车，玩得好不过瘾啊！”

白起忍不住笑。

“但是，烟花还不错。”黑起觑着他，意有所指地说，“很浪漫哦。”

白起凑过去吻他，大被一撩：“嗯，在米奇床单下做爱更浪漫。”

几个月后的一个周末，黑起正瘫在茶几前嗑瓜子，嗑了一地的瓜子壳。

白起嫌弃地从他身边走过去，过了会儿又走回来。

“别挡着电视。”黑起眼珠子都没转一下。

白起偏偏不让，就怼在电视机前。

“欸你干啥呢！”黑起终于正眼瞧他了，“看得正起劲呢！想打架啊？”

白起走过去敲他脑门，递过去一张黑卡，上面端端正正一个小篆“白”字。

“这啥？”黑起一手捞着瓜子，一手去拿黑卡。

“旗下公司新建了个游乐园，有十几米高的海盗船，和几十米高的过山车。这是VIP卡，终身免费，贵宾服务，无需排队。”

“？？？！！！”

黑起猛地抬头，一脸震惊，难以置信地看着白起，意思是：你认真的？

白起笑着点点头。

黑起把瓜子往地上一丢，直接扑了过去。

白起笑着接住他，被他的力道带着俩人一起摔在沙发上。

黑起就趴在白起怀里，瞪着大眼睛，还是不敢相信：“你为了我建了个游乐园？！”

白起轻轻刮他鼻子：“还免费吃冰淇淋。”

“你特意为我建的？”

白起忍不住地笑。

黑起整个人扑进他怀里，“啊啊”地喊着：“有钱的男朋友包养我太爽啦！”

白起皱眉：“叫我什么？”

“欸？叫你什么？”黑起仰起头，一脸不解。

“喊老公。”

！！！

黑起瞪圆了眼睛，竟然被白起一句话撩得两颊通红。

“喊一声，再给你买冰淇淋吃。”

看白起认真的样子，黑起脸红红的，期期艾艾地喊了声：“老……老公。”

“嗯。”白起把他搂在怀里，亲了亲额头，“小魔鬼，我爱你。”

“我，我也是……”

“也是什么？”

“我也爱你。”

……

这整件事呀，就是关于一座游乐园，和一声“老公”的故事。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是白起的一个梦
> 
> 是他彻底忘记一切后做的一个梦

白起做了一个梦。

梦里有一个人，模糊看不清面目，只记得那双琥珀色的眸子里满满的笑意，小巧的舌头轻轻舔着尖尖的牙齿，狡黠的笑容让人恨又恨不起来，爱又不敢深爱，偏偏一颗心为他悸动不已。

吻他，是一种怪异又奇特的感受。草莓味的气息在唇齿间弥漫，带着少年人特有的热切和渴望。他会轻轻地蹭白起的鼻子，挑逗白起的舌尖，而白起喜欢这个感觉。

当四肢交缠的时候，他是柔软的，肆意的，放纵自己在白起的身下，如同飞蛾扑火般不顾一切地奉献着自己。缠绵，是快乐的姿态。梦中人的热情燃烧四周，激得白起战栗不止，生吞活剥般享用着他的猎物。白起把自己送进他的身体里，反复律动，用力地把自己埋进他的身体里，耳边净是他动情的呻吟。

蓦地惊醒，大梦一场，了然无痕，唯余下湿润的眼角，和悸痛的心口。

一切归于寂静。

我似乎，失去了什么……


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此文，献给我可爱的欢脱的邪恶的捣鬼的幼稚的孤独的渴望被爱的小魔鬼，黑起。
> 
> 愿在你即将离开我们的日子里，有人爱你宠你疼你哄你，有人替你擦去深夜莫名落下的泪滴，有人给你一个温暖的充满安全感的家。

黑起做了一个梦。

梦里的雪很大很大，白茫茫的一片掩盖了整个世界。什么都不曾留下。

他似乎是一只被抛弃的小动物，在皑皑白雪上深深浅浅地踩着脚印，迷茫而无助地前行着。来时的路被风雪掩埋，前方望不到尽头，耳畔是风雪的“呼呼”声，凄厉凛冽，无可抵挡。

黑起一直在前行。他走了好久好久，走到双脚麻木，走到整个人都失去了知觉。但黑起知道，他必须一直走下去。

走下去，才能活下来。

他不想死，他不想一个人孤零零死在这荒无人烟的风雪之中，不想孤单单的不明不白地死在这里。

没有人记得他，没有人悼念他，没有人为他哭泣。

黑起很害怕，但现在还不是害怕的时候，他必须一直走……一直走……

风雪依旧肆虐着……

直到，直到很远很远的地方，似乎出现了模模糊糊的灯亮。

黑起再也不想走了，他走不动了。

无论那处灯亮，是谁在寒风中守候归家人，他都不顾。

他想被暖暖的火烘烤着，想被温暖的怀抱拥抱着，想被关心着，被爱着。

黑起用尽最后的力气拔腿狂奔。

他大喊着，尽管发不出一丝声音；他疯狂挥舞着双手，试图引起远方的注意。

是白起！

是白起点着一盏灯！

黑起几乎落泪。他就要得救了！

白起！是我！救救我，救救我！

白起似乎有所感应，他举起灯，环顾四周。

黑起无声尖叫：我在这里！我在这里！

白起放下灯，若有所思。

黑起在雪地里拔足狂奔。

雪却越来越厚，每一步都无比艰难；风越刮越凶，仿佛要割开黑起的脸颊，直到他鲜血淋漓，直到他放弃挣扎。

白起转身。风雪遮去了他的背影。

黑起的泪水从眼眶里喷涌而出：白起！不要丢下我！

他走不动了，他再也走不动了。

风雪依旧肆虐……

黑暗……

“白起……白起！”

“小黑，醒醒？醒醒？”

“啊！”

黑起猛地张开眼，扭头只见白起一脸关切地抓着他的肩膀。

床边小灯半盏，隐隐绰绰的灯光，在黑暗中照亮了白起饱含担忧和紧张的双眸。

黑起怔怔地看着白起，心里突然止不住地委屈，酸涩，蓦地哭了起来。大滴大滴的眼泪顺着脸庞滚落下，打湿了被单。

白起急着把他揽在怀里，小心安抚：“做噩梦了？”

黑起不说话，头埋在白起的胸口。白起只觉得胸膛被哭得湿湿的，心中又难过又心疼。

“好了好了，只是一个噩梦。”

黑起只哭了一会儿，从噩梦中惊醒而混沌的意识慢慢回笼，突然觉得好笑又丢脸，尴尬得不行，胡乱地抹了眼泪。

白起沉默着，小心翼翼地伸手替他擦拭，好像对待心尖上的珍宝一般。

黑起心中一暖，愣愣地由着他摸着自己的脸，没头没脑地问了一句：“你还会丢下我吗？”

白起手一顿。

心意的相通让他隐约感受到黑起的恐惧，低头吻他的鬓角，说：“不会丢下你，永远不会丢下你。”

“那如果，我走丢了呢？”黑起急切地追问。

“那我就在原地等你，为你守一个家。”白起的眸子温柔得快要化为一滩水，像要努力看到黑起心底最深处的不安与痛苦，“不管你去到哪里，你都能找到我。”

黑起睁着半湿的双眼和白起对视了好久。

最后，他微微笑了：“我信你。别丢下我一人。”

白起叹息一声，以吻封缄。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章

今天的白起非常讨厌！

小黑叼着酸奶勺子，侧躺在沙发上，恶狠狠地瞪着厨房里那个身影。

今天的白起一直在若有似无地盯着他。

早上起床的时候，白起破天荒主动拉过黑起，抱着亲了一口，害得黑起差点从床上滚下去。

刷牙洗脸的时候，白起刷着牙，从洗手间里出来看他一眼，又走回去漱口。

早上小黑窝在沙发里打游戏，就看到白起时不时从书本后面瞟他一眼。反盯回去，他又淡定地继续看书，仿佛什么也没发生过一样。

现在午饭时间，黑起盯着电视机，满脑子都乱糟糟的，也不知道看了什么。手里攥着刚才白起拿出来给他的蓝莓酸奶，喝了一小半，心里烦，也喝不出什么味道。

这时候，白起做好了饭菜，从厨房里出来，刻意地立在饭厅处看着黑起，似乎是故意要看看黑起的反应。

不同于之前几次，这次他歪着头，盯着小黑猫，脸上竟然露出了促狭的笑容！

这样的笑容在白起脸上几乎没有看到过！

黑起内心尖叫，被盯得心里直发毛，吼回去：“不准再这样看本大爷了！我不就是昨天晚上……”

白起眼神流露出鼓励，似乎在期待他继续说下去。

黑起却立刻住了嘴，皱起眉头，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

白起忍俊不禁，招手说：“好，不看你了，来吃饭吧。”

黑起从沙发上翻下来，拿着酸奶气呼呼地走过去。

白起看他生气的样子觉得非常可爱，又故意问他：“不喜欢蓝莓味？”

“不喜欢，难喝死了。”黑起把酸奶重重搁在餐桌上。

白起没再说什么，只是温柔地递给他筷子：“好，下次不买蓝莓味的了。”

刚才还发着莫名火气的黑起，忽然安静下来。

俩人坐在餐桌前，沉默地吃饭，只有白起时不时夹些菜放进黑起的碗里，以防这个小傻蛋今天魂不守舍稀里糊涂的，光吃白米饭。

黑起不说话，只起劲地扒拉着饭，眼睛直勾勾地盯着餐桌布上的印花发呆。

还记得当初布置家居的时候，是他兴致勃勃说无所事事了两千年，以后凡事他都要亲力亲为。于是拉着白起逛了一整天的家居市场，累得他刚苏醒没多久的肉身差点坚持不下去，最后在回程车里睡得天塌不惊，还是白起给抱回去的。

所以最后连这餐桌布也是白起挑的，素净雅致，全然不是黑起喜欢的款式。

“餐桌布难看死了。”黑起没头没脑地抱怨了一句。

等了半天，得来这么句话，白起噎了一下。往日里会故意气他说“忍着，我喜欢”的白起，今天脾气特别好，只笑道：“好，下次带你去重新挑过。”

黑起抬起头，瞪了白起一眼，又不肯说话了。

午饭过后，黑起说要出去走走，憋了一天闷都闷死了。白起点点头，说：“上回去治病时候路过一个小公园，环境挺好的，还有小池塘。要不去那里看看？”

黑起拿外套的手停在半空，回过头一脸难以置信地瞪着白起。

白起征询地看着他。

沉默。

黑起拿外套的手默默收了回去，耷拉着肩膀一摇一晃地把自己摔回沙发里，闷在靠枕里闷闷地说：“不想出去了。”

白起也不恼他一会儿一个主意，靠过去坐在他身旁，捋着他的脊背，似乎是想捋顺他的心意。

白起的气息永远那么沉稳从容，似乎天塌下来都不用担心。

黑起感受着他温暖的手抚在背上，过了会儿，主动凑过去，窝进白起的怀里。

白起把他搂着，轻轻拍他。

安静了一会儿，白起问道：“想聊聊吗？”

黑起沉默了几秒钟，开口说：“昨天晚上，我梦到茫茫大雪，怎么走也走不出去。好不容易看到了你，却连你都不理我。”

黑起仰起头，看白起那么专注认真地听他说话，眼睛里满满的都是他的倒影，心里又甜又酸，忍不住伸手打了他一下：“你说走就走，我叫都叫不住。”

白起低头，又亲了亲他。

“还记得当时，在桃源乡下，你说要走吗？”

“嗯？”

“我现在经常在回想，如果我当时叫住你，你会留下来吗？”

“……”

“那时候的你，说走就走了，连挽留的机会都没有给我。如果没有后来发生的一切，是不是我就永远失去你了？”

黑起不说话。

他第一次知道，原来曾经，白起也痛心过，也伤心难过过。

白起语意中流露出淡淡的忧伤，让黑起忽然意识到，原来早在那么久以前，他就差点和幸福失之交臂。

黑起攀着白起的肩膀，去够他的唇。俩人唇齿相交，动情地吻着。

交换过彼此的气息，黑起心里的情绪受到抚慰。

曾经他以为，他的存在即是多余。没有人爱他关心他，就连小舟也因为他而死。后来他遇到了白起，被当做珍宝一样细心地呵护着守候着。他享受着白起无微不至的关怀，但心底深处，他又担心他不过是出于义务、责任，或是廉价的同情心，才把自己这半片灵魂妥帖地收起来。

直到此刻他才知道，他执念的，是曾经离开时候未曾被挽留的无奈与惆怅。

仿佛心有灵犀一般，白起故意揉他的头发，笑着说：“做个噩梦，起来一直在发脾气。到底是真的生气，还是觉得昨晚上在我怀里哭成那样很丢脸？”

“你！”黑起被说得脸瞬间红红的，瞪着白起半天没说出话来。

可恶，被他看穿了心思。

怪不得今天白起一直在故意逗他，就是等着他什么时候愿意主动表明心迹。想到这一层，黑起的心又忍不住软下来，愤恨地对白起说：“你就想看老子出糗！”

说开了心里话，黑起觉得心累轻松许多，原本压着的石头也放下了。

他像没有骨头一样软趴趴地靠在白起身上，看他宛若柳下惠般气定神闲地看书。

看了没几分钟，黑起就觉得很无聊，说：“你这看的啥啊？有那么好看吗？眼睛都不带眨一下的。”

白起从书本后面抬起眼睛瞥他，笑道：“我这看的是教程。”

“什么教程？”黑起隐约觉得他没安好心。

“熊孩子做噩梦哭该怎么办……”

话没说完，黑起就把笑得形象全无的白起扑倒在沙发上：“不准嘲笑老子！！！”

再强大再坚定的人，都会有软弱的时刻。

知道自己是被爱着的，让人有力量去反抗无助与黑暗的侵袭。

曾经的黑起不知道，他一个人孤零零地守着跨不去的执念；但未来的黑起，不会再害怕绝望。

因为他知道，他是被爱的。

如果再有人问一句，那白起知道他是被爱着的吗？

白起只会笑着，放下手里的书，把身边那个软软靠着他，全身心依赖着他的小家伙搂得更紧。


	10. 所谓情趣

白起坐在沙发上看书。

他偏着头，双腿交叠，书本摊开在手心里，神情专注认真，人却是纹丝不动，即便坐在沙发里，腰也是挺得直直的。

黑起就趴在旁边偷偷看他。看他平日里会对着自己笑眯眯的眼睛，因为看得入迷而微微眯起；看他的眉头皱紧，似乎是看到了什么了不得的内容；再看他抿起的嘴唇，那两片厚厚的会用力亲吻自己的嘴唇。

想着，黑起忍不住笑起来，扯过抱枕遮住自己红红的脸。

白起叹了口气，放下书，抬头。

突如其来的注视，惊得黑起立刻扭头假装无事发生。

“说吧。”

“说什么？”

“说说你这个成天到晚停不下来的脑袋瓜里又在想什么？”

“想什么？我哪有想什么。是你书看太多，胡思乱想才对。”黑起不自然地动动身子。

“既然没有，那就算了。”

白起也不追着他问，反正小魔鬼想说了自然会说的，于是又拿起书顾自继续看。

果不其然，过了几分钟，黑起清清嗓子，示意白起可以关注一下他：“咳咳，我准备说了，你准备好了吗？”

白起无奈地放下书，浅笑着看他：“说吧，小祖宗？”

“你知道什么是SM吗？”

白起一愣，一时间没反应过来：“什么？”

“就是SM，S和M。S是主人，M就是S的奴隶。奴隶就要听主人的，主人要他做什么，他就要做什么。”黑起认真地讲解。

白起被他说得头都有点痛了：“嗯，我知道。”顿了顿，又问了句，“怎么突然提这个？”

“我们玩这个好不好？”

白起石化，僵硬地瞪着黑起。

“我前几天在网上看到小视频，感觉还不错的样子。你想不想玩？就你拿鞭子抽我，抽完了再上我的那种。”

“？？？”

白起愣住，瞪着黑起。黑起仿佛看到他大脑透明一般在飞速运作，寻找组织合适的词句来应对这场对话，但始终都是一团乱麻。

黑起憋着笑看白起的耳尖尖都红了，非常不自然地合上书本。

“你……我，我考虑一下。”白起站起来，似乎想和黑起再说点什么，“你……那个……我还有点文件要看……，……。”不知道还能说什么，白起索性放弃，扭过头，同手同脚着僵硬地走了。

黑起盘腿坐着哈哈大笑。

他纯粹出于好奇提出这个要求，也没有真的想付诸行动，但是白起的反应太可爱了，让人忍不住想调戏一下。

小俩口的情趣游戏，黑起说过就忘了，他不曾料到的是，白起却把他的要求记在心里。

几天之后的一个晚上，黑起洗完澡，湿哒哒地裹着浴巾出来，弄了一地的水。往软软的大床上一趴，打了几个滚把自己卷进被窝里。白起走过去拍他的背，说：“出来把头发吹干再睡。”

黑起从被窝里露出一个湿漉漉的小脑袋，笑眯眯地说：“听话有什么奖励吗？”

白起思考了一下，点点头，说：“吹干头发给你奖励。”

于是黑起开开心心地爬出被窝，裹好浴巾，坐在床沿。白起就拿着吹风机帮他吹头发，从发根吹到发梢，每一处都妥帖地吹干了才收起吹风机的电线。

黑起扒拉了几下刘海，非常满意白起伺候人的手法，开始讨要奖励，却不料看到白起皱着眉头，不安地看着他，带着明显的犹豫。

“奖励？你说的。”

白起叹气，似乎做了很大的决定，才走过去坐到他身边。

黑起不解地歪过头，跪坐在白起身边，伸手想过去抱他。

下一秒，他的手被捉住，人已经趴在了白起的腿上。

“你干什么？！”

黑起一慌，这个姿势的潜台词他心里隐隐有数，但真遇上了还是有点紧张。

白起安抚地拍拍他的腰，说：“你不是想玩？”

……那也没让你这么突然啊白先生！黑起默默吐槽。

但是白起好不容易下了决心，黑起觉得这时候如果他退缩了，可能永远也玩不下去了。怎么办？黑起吞口口水，硬着头皮从喉咙里憋出个模模糊糊的“唔”。

白起见他同意了，替他解了浴巾。

黑起只觉得身子一凉，浑身都暴露在空气中。他不安地动了动腿，说：“冷。”

白起“嗯”了一声，开了空调，调高温度。

再低头，腿上的小家伙明显也很紧张，屁股肉绷得紧紧的，不发一言。

俩人都是第一次面对这样的情景，一时间空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息。

白起从未在灯光下这般专注地打量过黑起的身子。之前替他打造肉身的时候，完全是以医生看病人的角度，虽然早就看遍却不曾产生丝毫旖旎的心思。往常做爱的时候，也是意乱情迷之下，只知道手感极佳，触觉体验大于视觉体验。如今深爱的小家伙就在自己腿上趴着，白玉般的身子光滑细嫩，摸了叫人爱不释手。

黑起感受到白起小心翼翼抚摸着自己，有点痒，又有点好笑。他扭过头看男朋友，只见白起的脸也是红红的，一双眼睛混杂着欣喜和紧张。感受到黑起注视的目光，白起也抬起头回应他。俩人的目光在空气中交汇，都忍不住笑起来。

“本大爷身子摸起来怎么样？”

“手感不错，”白起诚实地说，“当初打造肉身的人任务完成得很漂亮。”

“切，吹吧你就。”黑起放松下来。不就是趴男朋友大腿？？又不是没趴过，有啥可紧张的，又不会真吃了你。他动动脚丫子，侧过身问：“还继续吗？”

“嗯。”白起点点头。黑起冲他一笑，扭转身特别配合地趴好，还故意翘了翘屁股。

白起止不住地笑，扬起手拍了他屁股一下。

“啊！”黑起夸张地叫起来。

白起吓一跳，赶忙查看，白皙的屁股毫发无损，连一点红痕都没有留下。

白起又好气又好笑，又拍了一下。屁股肉微微晃了两晃，留下一个浅浅的粉色印子。

黑起扭扭屁股，又回过头故意激他：“白先生是不是没有吃饭呀？手劲这么小。”

白起瞪他，用力地揍了一记，加深了粉色印子。

这回力气大了，把黑起揍得一跳，冷不防叫了出来。

白起心里其实舍不得得很，忙上手揉了又揉，把屁股肉揉得软软的，看黑起眯着眼极舒服的样子，才下手打下一下。

黑起蓦地被揍，咬着牙挨了，牙齿缝里都是抽气声。

白起再打了一记。这回打在同一个地方，粉色印子变红，黑起一下子扑腾起来。

“疼疼疼！”他不管三七二十一就在白起膝盖上乱扭，把白起的睡衣都扭得皱巴巴的。

白起听他喊疼，仿佛自己也跟着疼似的，忙把他抱起来：“我看看，打坏了吗？”

黑起被他抱着，抬头看他的双眼，竟然闪着一点泪花，突然特别愧疚。

白起本不是喜欢用暴力胁迫他人的人，光是下决定动手就需要他下狠心，更别说真的看到心爱的人在膝头喊疼，该是多么耗费心力的事情。而这一切，归根结底，无非是想满足黑起的好奇心。

想到这里，黑起心疼着白起，忍不住埋怨自己。

“不玩了不玩了，给我看看你的手。”

黑起去扒拉白起的手，看到他手心也是红红的，心里觉得更难过了。

俩人就这么傻乎乎的你抱着我的手，我搂着你的身子。

白起看黑起也跟着眼泪汪汪的，忍不住笑：“你说这都是什么事儿？”

黑起也不接他的话，凑过去就吻他。白起顺从地张开嘴，搂着黑起躺倒在床上。

吻了好一会儿，黑起气喘吁吁地和白起分开，伸手就去扯他的睡衣。一用力，扣子崩了好几颗。

白起翻身把他按倒在床上，轻轻蹭他的鼻子：“小魔鬼，这么急。”

黑起瞪他，一边手上不停，继续帮他解扣子。

进入的时候，黑起咬着嘴唇不肯喊出来，眉头皱得紧紧的。白起只能反复地亲他，撬开他的双唇，身下又是用力挺进，逼得他发出小声的呻吟。

最后白起泄了两次，一次在黑起的手里，一次直接在他体内。拔出来之前，俩人还在难舍难分地亲吻着彼此，黑起甚至坏心眼地故意夹了他一下。白起“嗯”了一声，笑着瞪他。

“手里呢。”黑起对着握了精液，摊开在一旁没有参与“战斗”的右手努努嘴，翻起身子就去洗手。从背后看，腰际捏的都是手印子，屁股和大腿也红红的。

回来的时候，白起已经躺在被窝里了。

黑起爬进被窝里，靠到他的肩膀旁，钻进白起的怀里。

白起侧过头亲他的额头，说：“睡吧。”

黑起却精神十足，想聊天，就故意问：“打人的感觉怎么样？”

白起叹了口气，说：“还疼吗？”

“才打了几下啊！老实说，你撞得更疼。”

“……”

“……”

“你怎么不说话？”

“……”

白起又叹气：“我睡着了。”

黑起也学着之前白起做的，凑过去亲他的额头：“谢谢你。”

白起没有回应。

“你不说点什么？”

“嗯。”

“嗯？”

“小魔鬼，我也爱你。”


	11. 未宣泄于口的秘密（上）

“我是不是说过这个灵物是个恶灵？！”

“……”

“我是不是说过叫你少和他来往？！”

“……”

“我是不是说过无论如何要跟我汇报？！”

“……”

“你有做到吗？！”

白起的怒气值越飙越高，房间里他的质问声一句高过一句，如同惊雷一样炸开在黑起的头顶。黑起就窝在沙发里，敛气屏息，不发一言。

白起见他以退为进，索性闭嘴不说话，更是气得脑壳疼。

这段时日里，黑起与另一灵物往来甚多，他不是没有察觉。这一灵物开了一家蛋糕店，本人长相俊美，又惯会哄人，黑起和他在一起经常是笑得乐不可支，话语间也常常聊起他是个好人。白起心里不快，但出于尊重伴侣的个人交往，并未多加干涉。只是无意中他得知此灵物执念颇深，已坠入恶灵边缘，因此多次提醒黑起要注意，避免惹祸上身。哪里料到，黑起依旧日日去他那家小蛋糕店里，今日若不是白起与黑起意念相通，感受到危机，只怕黑起就要丧命在那里了。

把人带回来，白起越想越气，拍着桌子骂了许久。平日里轻易不动怒的人发起火来，连黑起都不敢再嬉皮笑脸。

白起看他一副逆来顺受，敌进我退的架势，心都寒了，站起来，冷冷地说：“如果你爱上他，我不强留。”

黑起震惊，猛地抬头去寻白起的双眼。

白起的眼神里有心碎，有愤怒，更有嫌恶。

自从俩人在一起之后，白起心里一直觉得自己愧欠黑起许多，从来都是百依百顺地哄着宠着，从未再有这般冰冻的眼神看他。黑起一时间抖了三抖，仿佛又回到那两千年里暗黑不见天日的日子里。

白起看他一眼，便不再纠缠，抬腿就走。如果这是黑起想要的，他可以给。

谁料下一秒，被一个温暖的身子紧紧抱住了。

黑起把脸埋在他的后脖里，哽咽着说：“你，你不要我了？”

白起被他一说，心痛得如刀割一般，嘴唇微微颤抖。

黑起见他不回答，又难受又委屈，眼泪一下子涌出眼眶：“你别走。”

白起心里烦躁，气黑起不肯和自己坦诚相待，怕和他多待自己又要心软，身子用劲把自己从黑起手臂挣脱出来，头也不回地往外走。

“白起！”

黑起在他背后喊他。

黑起的声音太可怜，白起脚步一顿。

“我，我错了，”黑起眼泪掉个不停，一想到即将失去白起的痛苦，他什么都顾不上了，咬牙说，“你生气，你打我吧！”

白起皱眉，回过头，黑起就站在那里愣愣地看着他，整个人跟傻了似的。

白起等了会儿，看他迟迟没有动作，心里也疼得难受，吼道：“这就是你的态度？”

黑起瑟缩了一下，意识到白起是真的愿意打他，心里又高兴，却又莫名委屈得想哭，当下不敢再过迟疑，哆哆嗦嗦地去解扣子。

等黑起脱了裤子趴在沙发扶手上的时候，白起已经幻化出一根小指粗细的藤条，握在手中。没等黑起做好心理准备，只听到破风声起，藤条狠狠抽在身后的两瓣白色臀肉上，沉沉的打在肉上的闷响声，破开一道白痕，瞬间细小的血点肿起，变红变紫。

事情发生得太过突然，黑起眼前一黑，大喊了出来。

这声叫喊让白起被愤怒烧昏了的头脑蓦地清醒了一下。他看着已经高高肿起的一道淤紫鞭痕，突然意识到自己做了什么，握着藤条的手都在微微颤抖。

黑起拼命抽气，努力压抑着自己痛苦的哭泣声，脑袋一片混沌。从未被打过的他不知道原来挨打这么痛，痛得恨不得立刻在地上打几个滚，好好大哭一场。但是潜意识里他知道他不能，白起还在生气，他必须作出补偿。

冷静了片刻，白起甚觉暴力发泄不应该是这次体罚的目的，既然要给黑起一个教训，就该罚得明明白白。

白起稳了声音，问：“告诉我，这次为什么打你？”

“……”黑起一听白起冷酷的声音，刚刚缓和的情绪立刻崩溃，眼泪成倍地涌出来，话都说不清楚。

白起耐着性子等他，看他哭得实在可怜，忍不住走过去轻轻拍他的背。

温热的手抚在背脊上，黑起觉得心里酸涩又安心，扭过头，泪眼汪汪地看白起。

白起的脸色还是阴沉的，黑起也就不敢造次，抽噎着顺着他之前的问话答道：“我太大意，不顾自己的安危。”

“还有呢？”

黑起咬着嘴唇，可怜巴巴地看着白起。他们彼此心里都明白，白起也就不舍得再逼问他，放柔了声音又问：“你爱上他了吗？”

黑起一听这话，眼泪刷刷地掉，来不及去抹眼泪，伸出手去拉白起的衣角：“我，我怎么会……打死我也不会喜欢别人。你别这么说。”

白起被他哭得心都要塌了，靠近去替他擦掉眼泪。

黑起急切地凑过去，说：“亲亲我。”

白起摇摇头，说：“打完再亲，好吗？”

黑起嘴巴一扁，眼泪跟不要钱似的涌出来，嘴上却哑着声说：“好。”

白起站回原位，回复冷静的状态，说：“二十下，算是个教训，打完这件事就算过去了。”

黑起咬着牙点点头。

在空气中晾了许久的臀肉凉凉的，上面还横亘着一条淤紫的鞭痕。白起看着心里揪着疼，刚才心里带着气，下手失了分寸，决计不能再这样在气头上打人。

“刚才打了一下，剩下的自己数着。”

“好。”

虽然心疼，但既然要打，白起就不会轻易放水。下一记藤条落在第一记的下方。这回收了力道，但是藤条威力十足，“啪”，又是一道红色棱子夸张地肿起。黑起痛得猛地绷紧身子，把头埋进沙发里，眼泪流个不止。

他大口喘着气，嘶嘶哈哈地忍了又忍，才勉强报出一个“二”。

白起待他缓过来，刷刷刷连抽三下，全部打在臀峰。一道道深红色鞭痕很快出现在黑起白皙的臀肉上，格外扎眼。藤条的痛楚非常锐利可怕，接二连三的抽下来，让人连躲都没有力气。黑起疼得气都喘不过来，挣扎着不停蹬着地面，上半身想躲，下半身又强迫自己留在原地。

白起看着他哭得上气不接下气，眼泪把衣服袖子全打湿了，也不再苛责他没有报数，按照自己的节奏放缓了一藤条一藤条地抽上去。

藤条打人实在太疼，抽上去仿佛要割开肌肉组织，每一下都疼得人失去理智，丧失意识。黑起被打得头晕眼花，哭得几近窒息，趴在沙发扶手上浑身都是汗，跟水里捞起来似的。他已经不知道自己在说什么胡话，偏偏白起听得清清楚楚，他哽咽着，抽泣着，一遍遍在说“白起别打了”、“白起我好疼”、“白起我错了”……

十下结结实实的藤条过后，黑起原本白嫩细腻的双臀已然肿起一片深红，抽得重的地方隐有淤青，第一下落鞭处因为后续责打交叠，更是微微破皮，渗出血丝。

白起看着自己亲手打出来的伤，实在下不去手。

这时候，黑起从双臂中晃晃悠悠地抬起头，小脸煞白地看着白起，脸上都是泪痕，双眼失神地问了句：“白起，打完了吗？”

白起再也克制不住，心疼的眼泪一下子涌上来，又强迫自己收了泪水。他把藤条往地上一扔，稳着步子走过去，将黑起打横抱起，说：“嗯，打完了。”

黑起在他怀里，小鹿一样可怜巴巴地看着他，一听到打完了，紧绷的神经瞬间松弛下来，搂着白起的脖子“哇”地嚎啕大哭起来，抽噎啊颤抖啊流泪啊，哭得跟找到失散多年的亲人似的。

白起又心疼又觉得好笑，不停地亲他头发，安抚着说：“好了好了，不哭了，不打了。”

把人抱回卧室，黑起总算收了眼泪，趴在床上发愣。

一直活蹦乱跳生龙活虎的小恶魔，难得这么安静，白起忍不住问：“疼吗？”

黑起愣愣地看他，下意识否认：“不，不疼。”偏偏一颗未擦掉的眼珠从眼眶里“啪嗒”落下来，打在床单上。

白起心中怜惜不止，弯下腰亲亲他冰凉的脸，从卧室里绞了块热毛巾，替他把脸上的泪迹擦干净，又替他擦拭了汗淋淋的身子，换了身干净舒爽的睡衣，最后从药箱里拿出化瘀止疼的药，轻轻替他抹上。

黑起咬着被子，忍着疼上完了药，问白起：“你还生气吗？”

白起手上拿着伤药，对上黑起一双真挚诚恳的眼睛，顿觉自己竟然怀疑黑起喜欢别人，实在是因爱生乱，不由得有些歉疚。想到刚才他在自己怀里哭得跟个孩子似的，叹了口气，说：“明知道是恶灵，还老是往他那里凑，我真不知道你在想什么。”

黑起望着他，支支吾吾说不出话。

白起见他的反应，心下又生困惑，忍不住问：“那你能告诉我，这段时间你为什么经常去找他吗？”

黑起一窒，竟然闭了嘴，不答话。

白起没想到到这个地步，黑起竟然对他还有所保留和隐瞒，一时间不知道要作何反应。偏偏他又无力再对黑起生气，只好沉默着把药放回去，收拾了床铺。虽然心中有气，还是任劳任怨地替小恶魔盖好被子。

白起起身要离开的时候，黑起叫住他，小心翼翼地问：“白起，你，你能亲我一下吗？”

白起顿了顿身子，回过头看他。

黑起看他眼神不善，心下一凉，已经哭得肿肿的眼睛似乎一不小心又要落下泪：“没事了。”

白起被他搞得心里酸涩难忍，快步走过去，亲了亲他的额头：“小恶魔，无论如何，我都爱你。”

黑起被这句话说得几乎控制不住自己的情绪，鼻音浓重地急切地回应道：“我也是。我也爱你。我只爱你。”

白起摇摇头，说：“我不知道。”黑起还要说什么，白起阻止了他，“今天你太累了，有什么事明天再说吧。早点休息。”

“那你呢？”

“早点休息。”白起说着，关灯出门。

黑暗里，黑起用被子把自己裹得紧紧的。身后还火烧火燎地疼着，以为可以得到白起的亲吻和安抚，却没想到忍受了痛苦的责打之后，竟然还是只能一个人孤独地度过无尽黑夜。

他深吸一口气，终于，还是忍不住哭了出来。

客厅里，白起沉默地坐在沙发上，看看地上那根藤条，仰起头，长长地叹了一口气。

夜晚，静谧，无声。


	12. 未宣泄于口的秘密（中）

隔日清晨，黑起在窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声悠悠醒转。

明亮的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘洒在屋内，蛰得他昨晚哭肿了的双眼又麻又疼，想转个身避开，本以为身旁空无一人，蓦地发觉自己竟然窝在白起的怀中。

他下意识往后挣了一下，身后立时阵阵作痛，忍不住“嘶”了一声。

不小的动静惊醒了白起。

白起皱着眉头，却探身摸了摸黑起的额头。试过温度，似乎舒了口气，不发一言地下了床。

黑起这才发现床头摆着的体温计和药片，还有小半杯水。他想问问发生了什么，可头疼得厉害，才要抬起来，又昏沉沉地倒回枕头上。

这一躺似乎又过了许久。

黑起失去了对时间的意识，只知道当他被白起唤醒的时候，窗户外的阳光已经没有那么刺眼了。

白起端来一碗白粥，上面铺了层切得碎碎的小菜。

他拿来抱枕靠在黑起身后，扶着他倚在床头，端起白粥舀了一勺喂到黑起嘴边。

黑起虽然头还有点晕，但精神好多了，忍不住抬起眼偷偷瞟白起。从昨晚到现在，他甚至没有和自己说一句话。虽然这锅粥熬得粘稠软糯，米香扑鼻，可见掌厨人之用心，黑起心里依旧不是个滋味儿。

明明对我这么好，为什么却还是不理人？

黑起小心翼翼地张嘴。米粒煮得烂熟，化在粥里，连温度都控制得暖而不烫，佐以入味的小菜，吃起来非常美味。

黑起就着白起喂食的姿势，一口一口地喝完了这一碗粥。喂完粥，白起又新倒了水，扶着他喂了药，再让他躺回被窝里。

全程白起连一句话都没有和黑起说，甚至连他的名字都不曾喊过。

黑起虽然喝了暖暖的粥，胃里舒服多了，心却始终冰凉冰凉的。缩回被窝里的时候，眼巴巴看着白起收了床头柜上的体温计，想喊他一句，又不知道说什么，两片嘴唇仿佛封了胶。句子在喉头翻滚，到底是没敢开口。像是被主人抛弃的小宠物，只能眼睁睁看着白起消失在自己的视线里，嘴一扁，眼泪又忍不住夺眶而出。

白起收拾了锅碗，心里惦记着黑起，取了药箱走回卧室里。虽然故意冷着小恶魔，但白起心里也不好受。黑起不知道的是，刚才喂饭时他红红的眼眶早就被白起看在眼里，偏偏他还以为自己掩饰得很好。

黑起安安静静地侧躺着，一动不动，似乎又睡着了。白起走过去，轻轻掀开他身上的被子，小心翼翼地褪了裤子，生怕惊醒小黑。

昨天晚上黑起发着烧的时候，白起已经又给敷了一遍药，所以这回看起来肿消下去很多。只是淤紫青红的伤痕依旧张牙舞爪地布满整个臀部，藤条揍过的一道道鞭痕连作一片，看起来就非常疼痛难忍。

虽然也不是第一回看伤，白起的心仍像是被狠狠揪着疼。昨天自己真是气昏了头，竟然这样打他。他手脚麻利地上了药，妥帖地抹在每一处伤痕，只希望黑起睡着的时候可以少受一点罪。

抹完药，白起洗了手，回来在黑起身侧躺下。黑起脑袋埋在枕头里，依旧维持着刚才的姿势。白起忍不住低下头，微不可触地吻了吻黑起的头顶。

乌黑黑的小脑袋忽然动了动，黑起翻了个身，转过来，一双闪着泪花的眼睛就这么直愣愣地瞪着白起。

白起被抓了现行，一时间有些尴尬。但仔细一看，小家伙满脸的泪痕，只怕刚才敷药的时候一直在偷偷流泪。白起被他搞得心软得一塌糊涂，叹了口气，伸手把他抱在怀里：“傻瓜，怎么还在哭啊？”

他的声音一放柔，黑起更受不了，委屈得哭得更凶，把眼泪全蹭在白起的衣服上，嘴硬着说：“哪里哭了？才没有哭！”

“好，没有哭。”白起把他搂得更紧，轻轻拍他背，“感觉怎么样？还难受吗？”

黑起埋在他怀里，摇了摇头，想了想，又抬起头看他：“心里难受。”

白起有意冷他，虽然因为心软，绷不住继续晾着他，可也不打算立刻哄，只点点头，“嗯”了一声。

黑起撒娇没有被回应，知道白起心里只怕还生着气，当下也不敢再多说什么，乖乖地被白起抱着。白起的怀抱很温暖很让人安心，也不知怎么的，迷迷糊糊之中，黑起又陷入梦乡。

到了傍晚时分，白起同样过来喊他起床，给他喂饭吃药。黑起老老实实地吃光了白起端过来的粥，没敢挑食，连胡萝卜也吃得干干净净，甚至还努力对白起笑了笑，虽然挤出来的笑容怕是比哭还难看。

白起对此没有做出回应。黑起心里空落落，他不打算再在睡前求一个吻，因此失望地准备重新钻回被窝。

正在这时，手里还拿着碗勺的白起竟俯下身子，亲在了黑起的嘴唇上。

黑起的嘴唇因为缺水而有点干裂，吻上去磨得白起的唇都略微刺痛。但他伸出舌头，细细地滋润了黑起的唇瓣，俩人又深入地交换了唾液，吻得忘情。

分开的时候，黑起的眼睛里都是欣喜和满足，受宠若惊的快乐仿佛要从眸子里溢出来。白起又心疼又不舍，再次俯身亲了亲他的眼睛：“好好休息，小哭包。别把眼睛哭坏了。”

黑起不好意思地笑了，把脸埋进被子里，只露出一双眼睛。原本患得患失的他现在知道，虽然白起暂时离开，但当深夜醒来，他一定还是会在他怀中。

黑起的伤养了约有半个月，身后才渐渐回复原本白皙细嫩的皮肤。

白起没有说出口，但黑起心里知道他其实非常后悔。

好几次晚上睡觉的时候，白起会突然惊醒抓住他的手，把人吵醒了也不多做解释，只是一遍遍亲吻他。

愧疚的白起不知道的是，他即将面临的，是更加铺天盖地的后悔。


	13. 未宣泄于口的秘密（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然设定是白黑，但是感情上很难说谁一定是占据上方
> 
> 我喜欢白起和黑起互相包容，彼此呵护的状态，他们才是最适合对方的唯一！

虽然黑起在拥有自己的肉身之后，经过白起一番运作，也算是个有身份的社会人。但由于白起“颇有些积蓄”，基本上黑起就过着“社会闲杂人等”的日子，衣来伸手饭来张口，每天懒洋洋睡到自然醒。

白起心疼他空有共享的记忆，到底没有真实体验过这个人世间，空下来也常拉着他去外面转悠。

自从购入一家大型游乐场，黑起天天在里面乐不思蜀，不玩到点舍不得回来。但即便玩得再凶，每天黑起总要回家和白起一起吃晚饭。后来白起就养成了晚饭等不到人先不做的习惯，免得菜放凉了。

养伤这段日子，黑起每天闷在家里，闲得发慌。虽然白起特意给他买了游戏机，但又怕他打多了眼睛难受，拘着他也不给多玩。

于是白起经常会看书看到一半，一抬头，就看到小恶魔百无聊赖地趴在沙发上发呆，整个人都放空着。

再后来，白起索性让黑起趴在自己身上，边给他读书听，听得黑起头晕眼花，才刚睡醒又要犯困。

小黑白天睡太多，晚上就睡不着，白起被吵得连续两晚没睡，这才作罢。

这一日，床头的时针刚过九，白起又被旁边的小恶魔闹醒了。

他睁开迷蒙的双眼，就看到黑起坐在床边的背影，已经在忙不迭地穿衣服。

昨天睡前，白起特意拉了黑起过来检查身后的伤。白皙的臀肉已经看不出责打的印迹，触手很是软滑细嫩。

白起爱不释手地揉了又揉，许久没做的俩人一发不可收拾，很是折腾了一番。最后黑起被白起压在身下，双手环住他，一边呻吟一边掉泪，进出都是爽痛，感觉整个人被榨干一样，意识都模糊了。

白起没想到昨晚这样做过，今天黑起竟然精神百倍地起那么早。

眼睁睁看着黑起离开卧室，白起长叹一声，又躺回枕头。

过了会儿，卧室门又开了。就听到黑起“啪叽啪叽”拖着拖鞋过来，凑近“啵”地亲了口白起的嘴唇，听起来兴高采烈：“宝贝儿好好休息。早饭在外面。我先走啦！”

白起甚至没来得及问一句“你去哪”，就听到门“砰”地一声甩上了。

活蹦乱跳精力充沛的情人再度重返，白起心底很是开心，闷头睡回笼觉时嘴角都是勾起的。

这一觉睡到十一点多，床头的手机震动不休。

白起伸手去够，才一碰到接听键，就听对面大呼小叫的：“我给你微信你怎么不回？电话也不接！你在干嘛？”

“呃……”

“你不会还在睡吧？！”

“起来了。”白起坐起来，“你那怎么了？”

“没事没事，我好得很。”黑起哈哈一笑，转而神秘地说，“记得看微信啊，我挂了。”

白起皱眉，每次这家伙搞神秘肯定没什么好事情。

他下床穿衣，边刷牙边点开微信，发现黑起给他连打了五六通电话，还发了无数条微信，开头那条赫然是一个地址，还附加了一句“来的时候穿漂亮点儿！”

白起心里纳闷，但既然黑起提出要求，他也乐得随之起舞。

他向来偏爱素净的衣服，简简单单一件毛衣，大衣一披，就出门了。

黑起给的地址是一家外表普普通通的小饭馆。

站在饭馆门口，白起越发困惑。

黑起对食物挑剔程度远在他之上，稍有不如意就“绝食”抗议。和他在一起之后，白起为了哄他开心吃饭，厨艺大涨。更别说有些高级餐馆，吃得不如意了，去过一次再也不肯去第二次。有次某董事长特意安排做东，黑起愣是说他家菜不好吃，不肯去，搞得对方下不来台，很是尴尬。

如今约在这里，难道这其貌不扬的小饭馆，还有什么高级大厨？

踏进店门，就有服务员迎了上来：“请问是白起先生吗？这边有给您预留的包厢座位，请随我来。”

白起被带进安静的包厢里落座，服务员递上菜单，他便接过来扫了几眼，都是些很常见的家常菜。

服务员替他倒了水，见他意欲点菜，插嘴说：“白先生，不好意思，您的菜都已经配好了，马上就上，请您稍等片刻。”

白起一个人坐在包厢里，随意打量着内部装潢，心中越发疑惑。

过了没多久，果然服务员端了菜鱼贯而入。仔细一看，酸辣土豆丝，糖醋排骨，松鼠桂鱼，不用问，显然是黑起点的。

确定了这一点，白起倒不急了，他倒想看看这个小恶魔在玩什么把戏。

最后一位服务员推着小推车进来了。

白起看他一眼，忍不住笑起来。

这位男服务员戴着厨师帽，围着围裙，勒出细细的腰线，眼睛笑眯眯地看着他的客人。

再一看小推车上，装的竟然是一个12寸的双层大蛋糕，上面两个小人一黑一白，显然指代着白起和黑起。

这倒让白起有些惊讶，他完全不知道今天是什么特殊的日子，便向黑起投去征询的目光。

黑起没有多卖关子就揭晓了谜底：“白先生，生日快乐！”

等服务员都走得干净，包厢里只剩下黑起和白起两个人。白起替黑起摘了围裙、厨师帽，心中依旧满是惊讶，问：“今天是我的生日？”

黑起一笑，伸手去捏他脸：“就知道你忘了。小舟抹去你的记忆，你便把什么都忘了。”

白起表情诧异，黑起又说：“万幸有我，我帮你记着。”

他拉着他走到蛋糕前，替他俩都插了一根蜡烛。

白起还杵着，不敢相信黑起竟然记得他们的生日，冷不防被黑起拍了下肩：“愣着做什么？点蜡烛。”

响指一打，屋子里黑漆漆的，只有两朵摇曳的火光。

安静的四周，只听见黑起轻轻的声音在耳边响起：“这是我们一起过的第一个生日。”

“希望以后的很多很多个生日，我们都在一起过。”

白起心中一动，伸出手和黑起十指紧扣：“以后每个生日，我们都会一起过。”

黑起侧头，黑暗中他的眼睛亮晶晶的，满是深情地看着白起。

白起忍不住也看他。

黑起的感情永远都是那么直接，那么纯粹，想什么就说什么，满满地把心都捧到你面前。哪怕伤心了难过了，也不会记仇，只想着怎么对你好。

白起忍不住去亲他，但只浅浅一碰，就被黑起躲开了。

“蜡烛都要烧没了！”他喊着。

切蛋糕的时候，黑起给白起切了好大一块。白起被迫塞了满满一嘴奶油，却吃着甜而不腻，很是清爽的口感。

他不由地赞美几句，看黑起切得专心，又问：“你怎么买这么大一个蛋糕？”

黑起切蛋糕的手一顿，抬起头，有点不自然地笑笑。

“怎么了？”黑起的反应让白起愈发觉得有趣。

“这个蛋糕……”黑起似乎很不好意思，声音都轻了些，“是我自己做的。”

今天的惊喜太多，白起几乎维持不住淡定的形象，“自己做的？”

黑起端着蛋糕，坐到白起身边，点点头。

白起再仔细看这个蛋糕，裱花干净清爽，显然技术娴熟。装饰点缀也非常用心，更不用说黑白起的小人，用黑白巧克力雕的，连白起的雨伞都刻画得十成像。

白起心头涌起一阵感动，他完全没想到，看似玩闹放肆的黑起，在这件事上竟做得这般细腻贴心。

“你什么时候学会做蛋糕的？”白起心里感动，面子上又故意逗黑起，忍不住打趣，“我还以为你只会饭来张口。”

这问题明显问到了点子上，黑起看着他，拿着叉子的手停在半空，欲言又止。

白起正笑着，忽然笑容凝固在脸上，胃里如同沉了一块冰，凉彻心扉。

前些日被他收服的恶灵，开了一家蛋糕店。

白起许久说不出话。

开口，声音却遥远得仿佛不是自己的。

“所以……”问句，也不知希望答案是对或错，“你天天和那个灵物在一起，是为了，做这个蛋糕？”

黑起沉默了几秒钟，突然爆发出一阵笑声。

“哈哈哈哈！你的表情太好笑了！赶快吃吧，本大爷辛辛苦苦做的蛋糕，可别浪费了！”

白起皱着眉头，又勉强自己尝了一口。但这回，竟什么滋味都尝不出来。

他早该想到的。

那段时间每天黑起回来都是乐滋滋的，故意和自己闹，显然是瞒着他想给他一个惊喜，但又不善于保守秘密，所以掩不住的开心。可他却误以为黑起在和别人约会。之前打着担忧黑起危险的名头，狠打了他一顿藤条，但究竟几分出于真正的担忧，几分出于莫名的嫉妒，事后连白起都不敢回头细想。

白起低着头，不发一言。

黑起见他这样，心里很是过意不去，伸手去揉他头发，说：“我为你做蛋糕，是我心甘情愿；你生气，我让你打几下，也是我心甘情愿。你不要这样，今天生日，笑一个！”

偏偏白起沉浸在自己的负罪感中，无法自拔，后悔的情绪几乎把他压垮。

从惊喜到歉疚，短短时间内，白起的心情起伏太大，他甚至不敢抬头看黑起。

黑起无奈了。这家伙一旦钻进牛角尖，谁都拉不出来。

为了缓和气氛，他低下头去看白起，笑着问：“难道是这蛋糕不好吃？”

“把头抬起来，让我看看？太难吃了，眉头都皱起来了？”

白起抬头，脸颊上竟是两行清泪。

黑起叹气，早知道就不该说的。

他把手一摊，有点生气：“我都说了我不在意，你这样，还怎么过生日？”

“小黑，对不起……”

“我不要听！”

“小黑……”

“我说了我不要听！”

“小黑，很抱歉，这件事是我不对……”

“行了行了，你省省吧你。早知道不说了。”

“你应该告诉我……”

“告诉你什么？现在告诉你了，你高兴了？”

“……”

白起沉默。他不知道说什么，他从未这般后悔过。

一直以来，他在黑起面前都是强势的，是黑起需要他，依靠他，他说什么黑起总是无条件顺从。但此时此刻，他突然意识到在感情上，原来他也在依赖着黑起，是他需要黑起爱他，服从他。

黑起叹了口气，说：

“这家店是老王，就是那个灵物开的小饭馆。老王经过你的治疗，已经放下了执念，他托我转告你，这家店就送给你了。本来上次想说的……”

黑起顿了顿，笑起来，又摸摸白起的头发，似乎是想安抚他的情绪，“要说喜欢，只怕他更喜欢你。之前和他认识，也是因为他误把我当作了你，我也正想着要替你准备生日礼物，就逼着他答应了教我做蛋糕。”

“事先没有告诉你，让你担心，让你生气，是我不对。”

他蹲下来，把白起的双手搂在自己掌心里，仰起头看着白起：“你能原谅我吗？”

还需要说什么呢？

下一秒，白起用一个缠绵悱恻的吻，代替了他的回答。

这顿饭虽然不是白起吃过最美味的，却是他吃过记忆最深刻的。

他最心爱的小恶魔叼着糖醋排骨给他讲故事，故意咬着土豆丝吻他，还把蛋糕上的奶油抹在他的鼻尖，逼着他做鬼脸拍照，逗得他哈哈大笑。

他用对白起的爱点燃了小小空间里的所有情绪，把这份深情无限地交在白起的手里。

最后，俩人一起把剩下的蛋糕分给了店里的其他顾客和服务员。以至于很久之后，还偶尔会有人提起一对长相帅气英俊的双胞胎情侣在这里过生日，在所有人的欢呼和恭喜声中甜蜜地亲吻。


	14. 记一些梗

Part1  
想写篇起子极其投入的充满爱意的无私奉献自己肉文啊啊啊

想写他羞涩又紧张地打开自己任君采撷，被坏心眼地反复进出做到呻吟，压抑着喘息声，眼圈泛红，想写他甜滋滋笑着看着爱人耕耘的样子，眼睛亮晶晶的，被顶得重了皱起眉头，想写他听到dirty talk耳朵尖红红的咬着嘴唇羞涩，被哄着喊“老公”“你好棒”“好舒服”，羞到不行还强行维持镇定，被压着进入还不给释放，从生气到没办法只能哭着哀求，最后神志迷糊晕在怀里，手指还紧紧抓着对方的衣衫领子。

有没有攻给我一个啊！！！

Part2  
好想揍黑起啊

五个月大的活蹦乱跳上蹿下跳的小黑猫，天天在家里搞破坏，抓着手过来打手板，还没打几下就哭哭啼啼跟主人道歉，撒娇耍赖扑倒在主人怀里求亲亲求抱抱。认真生气，他就咬着嘴唇偷瞄主人，直把主人心都看化了，也不舍得再骂他。

结果没完了，扭头闹得更欢。拎着藤条过去揍人，趴在沙发扶手上，两团肉在西服裤下绷得紧紧的，抽一记就又哭又闹。骂他再闹就不喜欢你了，呜咽一声，哭得小脸都花了，也没再敢反抗；一边抽泣一边老老实实趴着挨打。打了二十多下，一声不吭的。主人下不去手了，抱起来一看，满脸泪水，眼睛红红的，委屈巴巴地看着，问，我乖乖的，你别不喜欢我好不好？

Part3  
想写黑起练剑的时候被小竹棍咻咻咻敲手，愤愤地瞪着对方，生气丢掉剑不肯继续练【除非被亲亲抱抱呼呼小手，盯着手上的伤痕又伤心又委屈又生气。被上了药才心情好一点点，哼！

想写黑起被揍，一边哭一边骂人，抽抽噎噎还要赌气说你别管我让我去死好了！结果人家真的不理他，又超级生气，生气了还没人理，更觉得自己好丢脸，恼羞成怒，发脾气不肯吃饭【除非被亲亲抱抱摸摸头温温柔柔哄

想写黑起和小攻吵架，吵得口不择言，狂戳小攻痛脚，把人逼急了不肯说话了。没办法只好蹭蹭挨挨去道歉，一开始还不好意思，开了口就索性耍赖到底，死皮赖脸缠着说我错了你和我说话嘛我最爱你啦，结果被抓过来揍了一顿。硬气地不肯求饶，含着泪说如果你生气再多打几下好了。趁着小攻心软的时候，主动爬到身上去，最后被心疼的小攻化“生气”为“精力”多“做”了很多下，嗯。

还想写黑起做错事理屈，小攻生气，揍完小黑猫也不理他，但是一日三餐都给小黑猫喂饭。小黑猫老老实实吃饭，眼睛里含着泪，哭唧唧地看着小攻。喂完饭，又可怜巴巴地看着小攻收拾桌子，也不敢说话，眼睛里都是哀求委屈伤心。最后把小攻看得心软了，主动过去揽过小黑猫抱抱，亲亲头毛，小黑猫就在小攻怀里嘤嘤嘤。


End file.
